Corazones y sueños
by Silluevenperrosygatos
Summary: Cuando Pip se refugia en una clase oscura no imagina a quién encontrará allí, ni las consecuencias que ese encuentro traerá consigo. BIP


Whops, se me escaparon los dedos y esto ocurrió.

Advertencias: OOC, angst por todos lados, resurrección, (¿supongo que Universo Alternativo?), muerte de un personaje (más o menos), TEPT, amnesia por shock severo.

Dedicado a mi amiga Carmen,

Ya que perdí la apuesta

Toma a este monstruito.

(Malditos haiku, ¿por qué me atormentáis?)

* * *

¿Cómo empieza?

Todo empieza cuando Pip está corriendo, intentado huir de su sufrimiento. Los recuerdos del Infierno siguen frescos en su memoria y piel, aunque en apariencia este intacto. Como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Pero ocurrió.

_Ocurrió._

Y cuando el británico gira en una esquina y se adentra en una clase, vacía y oscura, no se le ocurre que puede que haya alguien más ahí dentro. Solo piensa en las pesadillas.

(Y en como nadie se ha inmutado siquiera por su partida y regreso del mundo de los muertos.)

Ahogando un gimoteo, y sintiéndose repentinamente claustrofóbico, Pip intenta buscar el interruptor de la luz. La oscuridad le da miedo, le hace recordar demasiadas cosas (_sangredolormuertecastigopelo negroojosrojosDamienDamienDa mienDamienparasiemprementira mentiramentira_).

Pero en su búsqueda de la luz, tropieza contra _algo_, y es entonces que escucha el patético gimoteo del otro.

No está solo.

-¿Bu-Butters?-pregunta confuso, pero reconociendo la voz, y un sonido muy característico llega a sus oídos.

Butters está sollozando.

-¿Pip? ¿Qué…qué haces aquí?

Pip piensa en la respuesta, y al no encontrar ninguna que le satisfaga, se agacha delante de la figura encogida que es Butters.

(Y menos mal que no hay luz, porque Pip no quiere volver a ver ojos rojos por el resto de su vida.)

-¿Qué haces tu aquí, Butters?-pregunta suavemente, y debe haber algo en su voz, porque de repente Butters está encima suya y sus manos agarran su chaqueta blanca (blanca como la luz y las nubes, porque ya no puede ver su antigua chaqueta sin pensar en sangre y muerte), su cara hundiéndose en su camisa, humedeciéndola.

Pip simplemente parpadea, confuso y perdido por un segundo, porque podría haber jurado que seguía en el Infierno—

Y entonces Butters solloza otra vez, y empieza a llorar y temblar y gimotear con tal de aliviar la carga en su corazón. Esto devuelve a Pip a la tierra, quien abraza suavemente al otro chico, susurrando las palabras que su madre utilizaba con él cuando seguía viva.

Es extraño que una actividad cómo esa sea la primera que hace a Pip sentirse vivo de nuevo, libre de las pesadillas.

Pero lo más extraño es el cálido sentimiento que inunda su pecho.

* * *

¿Cuándo cambia?

Después de que Butters termine de llenarle la camisa de mocos, y mucho después de que se hayan saltado dos clases quedándose allí abrazados, agarrados el uno al otro como sí se tratase del único apoyo que quedara para evitar ser tragado por la oscuridad (y quizás lo sea, reflexiona Pip), el chico de ojos azules finalmente le cuenta la causa de su llanto, y a Pip se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

Lo entiende.

Oh, si lo entiende.

La confesión de Butters hace que Pip se lance a explicar sus propios motivos, y el silencio que los envuelve cuando terminan es uno de entendimiento y paz.

Ese día cambia la vida de ambos.

Ese día se crea un vínculo.

-...-...-

Al día siguiente, Butters le invita a su casa, "a hacer deberes". Pip acepta y, en vez de trabajar, lo que hacen es pasar las horas hablando, jugando y riendo por lo bajito, esperando que la madre de Butters no los pille. Poco antes de que Pip tenga que irse comienzan a hacer los deberes, y aún así el británico se va con la mitad de trabajo aún por hacer, y el corazón lleno de felicidad.

Esa noche, las pesadillas no aparecen, eclipsadas por la visión de los dos niños jugando, riendo, corriendo en círculos mientras unas pequeñas mariposas salen de su ropa con cada movimiento. Hace cosquillas, Pip piensa entre sueños, y ríe mientras toma la mano de Butters y corren por un campo verde.

El siguiente día, la cadena de acontecimientos se repite, y pronto se convierte en una costumbre. Todos los días Pip visita a Butters, y todas las noches corren juntos, cogidos de la mano, volando con unas brillantes alas de mariposa, huyendo de los monstruos en el suelo sin sentir un ápice de miedo, riendo de felicidad.

Butters habla a Pip de sus sueños, y Pip le cuenta sobre los suyos, pero solo aquellos donde él y Butters vuelan como hadas, lejos de los zorros y los lobos del bosque. Encantados con las ideas de sus sueños, a veces las plasman en papel, compartiendo los dibujos y riendo. Son super-mejores-amigos, se ayudan con los deberes y se cogen de las manos, como los super-mejores-amigos hacen. No lo hablan, ni siquiera lo piensan, porque cogerse de las manos, tocar la piel del otro, viene simplemente como una necesidad más, como la necesidad de respirar profundamente o parpadear.

No hay nada que cuestionar sobre ello.

* * *

¿Por qué ocurre?

Pip recoge sus libros, y sale de la clase el primero. Butters no ha venido hoy a clase, y el británico está algo preocupado (¿Habrá cogido un resfriado? ¿Tendrá la gripe? ¿Habrá sufrido un accidente?). Sus pies a penas tocan el suelo, mientras camina por los pasillos y, luego, por la acera de cemento, sus pasos cada vez más rápidos y Pip cree que, tal vez, eche a volar como en uno de sus sueños, la gravedad olvidada en su preocupación por su mejor amigo, su único amigo, la persona más importante.

Es entonces cuando lo ve, y su corazón se para en seco. Sus pies se detienen un poco más adelante, con brusquedad, y Pip mira a la otra acera de la calle, donde una pareja camina felizmente cogidos de la mano, demasiado cerca para ser simples amigos.

No.

No _una_ _pareja_.

Butters y Kenny.

La_ pareja _para ante la señal de stop, y Pip mira atontado como ambas personas intercambian besos, caricias, y como las manos de Kenny se introducen superficialmente por la camisa y los pantalones de Butters, manoseando y apretando…

Pip no se da cuenta de que su respiración se esta agitando, o de que sus ojos queman, fijados en la pareja, sin parpadear. Butters chilla entonces con una vocecita de sorpresa, y Kenny se separa de él riendo y cruzando el paso de cebra sin mirar. Un camión aparece en ese momento, y la colisión contra el morro hace que el pre-adolescente vuele unos metros, antes de caer y ser arrollado por el vehículo. Butters grita horrorizado, y corre hacia el cuerpo desmembrado y desangrándose, mientras el camionero para un momento, posiblemente para mirar por el retrovisor, y luego se da a la fuga a una velocidad mucho mayor de la permitida.

El inglés mira todo el proceso en shock y, antes de darse cuenta, se ha dado la vuelta y corre camino a su casa, más rápido de lo que puede recordar haber ido nunca. Una vez allí, se encierra en su habitación, y mira a la pared, ojos todavía sin parpadear. Un sollozo sale de su garganta, el horrible olor a muerte pegado a su nariz, a su cuerpo, a la habitación, y Pip se desploma, los recuerdos, las pesadillas, las risas con su _super-mejor-amigo_ y el sentimiento de traición en su pecho girando a gran velocidad por su mente, todo al mismo tiempo, con la fuerza del agua de un embalse rompiéndose, y Pip puede sentir su mente _rompiéndose _y los sollozos pasan a llantos y gritos ahogados por la fábrica de sus pantalones.

Sus padres adoptivos llaman a la puerta preocupados, y suplican que les abra, pero Pip se queda en el suelo, destrozado, y cuando finalmente cae dormido por el cansancio las pesadillas se lanzan sobre él encarnizadas, dispuestas a recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Ni siquiera gritando puede despertar de ellas, y parecen perseguirle hasta su habitación, su mundo, la realidad.

Los próximos tres días son horribles.

-...-...-...-

Pip está sentado en el suelo, su mirada y mente perdidas en la nada, cuando escucha el suave golpear de unos dedos en su puerta, seguidos de una voz muy familiar. La voz atraviesa a Pip como una descarga eléctrica, y toma una gran bocanada de aire, como si acabase de recordar como respirar. El mundo parece volverse más vivo de repente, y Pip intenta levantarse, abrirle la puerta a Butters. Sin embargo, el agudo dolor en los músculos de sus piernas le hacen caer, con un gemido de agonía. La voz de Butters suena al otro lado de la puerta, preocupada, y Pip intenta responder, su voz áspera y sibilante después de quedarse afónico dos días atrás. Aún así, consigue formar algo parecido a una respuesta, y Butters calla por un momento, antes de volver a hablar, su voz más suave, más tierna. Pip le responde, con un poco menos de esfuerzo, y ambos empiezan una conversación casi en susurros.

Cuando Pip puede finalmente ponerse de pie de nuevo y abrir la puerta, ojos azules llenos de preocupación le devuelven la mirada, y rápidamente es abrazado, no en un abrazo de ternura sino en uno de preocupación y ansiedad, fuerte y asustado.

Pip intenta devolver el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

* * *

¿Dónde termina?

Butters pone a Pip al día, y algo en él se retuerce cuando escucha lo suyo con Kenny.

-Y un día, estaba besándome y…cuando fui al día siguiente a preguntarle si le había dolido mucho su muerte…e-estaba con Tammy y estaban…-la voz de Butters se rompe, las lágrimas viniendo a sus ojos, que brillan con resignación-. M-me equivoque al creer…

Pip abraza a Butters, fuertemente, y el otro le devuelve el abrazo, hundiendo la cara en la camisa de su amigo.

-P-pero, ¿Qué hay de ti, Phillip? No has venido al colegio en tres días…-dice Butters, su voz suave pero todavía rota.

El británico guarda silencio, pensando en la razón de haber faltado tanto tiempo.

Siendo sincero, no puede recordarlo (y eso le asusta más que nada. Ni siquiera sus pesadillas han podido ser borradas.)

Pip reprime un escalofrío y abraza con más fuerza al rubio.

-No importa-susurra, frotando su mejilla en el pelo del otro de manera cariñosa-. Ya no importa.

Butters no se mueve, ni responde a las palabras. Sin embargo, Pip nota el cambio de peso mientras Butters apoya su cuerpo en su amigo, y esto se siente como el mayor consuelo. No saben cuanto tiempo pasan en esa posición pero, si fuera por Pip, podría haber durado eternamente, sin que ninguno llegara jamás a cansarse.

Por eso es la voz de su madre adoptiva, llamando a la puerta suavemente y avisando de que los padres de Butters han llamado, la que los hace separarse al final.

Ambos se miran a los ojos, sonriendo ligeramente, las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos adoloridos, y aún así cuando se levantan se cogen de las manos, manteniendo el contacto el mayor tiempo posible.

Si su madre adoptiva ve esto, no dice nada al respecto, y Pip acompaña a Butters hasta la puerta, y esto solo porque su madre insiste en que no puede salir de casa con ese aspecto.

Ambos amigos se sonríen, y todo parece volver a estar bien de nuevo.

-...-

Tres días después, mientras Pip yace tumbado en la cama, boca abajo y usando los antebrazos como apoyo, una idea alocada pasa por su mente mientras mira a Butters, tumbado de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados, casi como si estuviera durmiendo. La música que suena es tranquila y melódica, y a Pip le parece que el ambiente es el ideal, por lo que, juntando todo el valor en su pecho, pregunta:

-Leo, ¿puedo hacer un experimento?

-¿Hmm? Sí, claro, ¿de que—?

Antes de que Butters pueda terminar la oración, unos labios húmedos se posan sobre los suyos con suavidad.


End file.
